dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hulk
Thaddeus E. Ross (サデウス・E・ロス, Sadeusu E. Rosu), alias Thunderbolt Ross (サンダーボルト・ロス, Sandāboruto Rosu), is a four-star general in the U.S. Army, the commanding officer of the Hulkbuster Unit, and the arch nemesis of Hulk. He later became a mutated superhuman known as Red Hulk (レッド・ハルク, Reddo Haruku). "KEEP FIRING! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" :—Thunderbolt Ross, before becoming Red Hulk. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Thunderbolt Ross): Keith Ferguson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Red Hulk): Fred Tatasciore (English), Kushida Yasumichi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Thunderbolt Ross In his human form, he wears a military uniform, has white and grey hair and mustache. As Red Hulk As Red Hulk he is almost identical to Hulk but with red skin black nails and a shorter hair style, as well as yellow eyes. *Hair Color: Grey (Thunderbolt Ross), Black (Red Hulk) *Eye Color: Black *Height: 5'9" (Thunderbolt Ross), 8'7" (Red Hulk) *Weight: 128lbs. (58kg.) (Thunderbolt Ross), 1150lbs. (521kg.) (Red Hulk) Attributes: Gallery File:Thunderbolt_Ross_Animated.png|Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. Background Personality Thunderbolt Ross is an obsessive man who has a desire to capture or kill Hulk by any means necessary, even if it may destroy his life and others he loves, other people or maybe his military career. He disregards Banner and ignores his rights and hates his alter-ego persona Hulk. He's losing his sanity as he keeps ranting his hatred of the Hulk. Relationships Friends/Allies *Hulkbusters Family Neutral Rivals *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill Enemies *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hawkeye **Hulk Powers and Abilities As human he has no powers, but is a skilled tactician, in leading battles against the Hulk, and leading the Hulkbusters. As the Red Hulk, he has the power to generate fire from his body when he gets mad, the madder he gets, the more fire he generates. He has not shown the ability to project these flames, and he is almost as strong as the Hulk, he can go head-on with him, for a long period of time. But he does not get stronger when he gets mad and as such is not as strong as the Hulk. *'Transformation': Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Red Hulk is almost as strong as the Hulk, but he does not get stronger when he gets mad. *'Superhuman Stamina': Red Hulk has far more stamina than a normal human; it allows him to last in a fight for long periods of time. *'Superhuman Durability': Red Hulk can take far more damage than a normal human. *'Exothermic Heat Generation': Red Hulk can generate fire from his body when he gets mad. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Red Hulk can heal faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman Longevity': Possibly due to his healing factor, Red Hulk can live much longer than a normal human. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Hulkbuster Command Vehicle Gallery History Past At some point during his military career, General Ross was charged with capturing or destroying the Hulk. Synopsis See also External links *Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk Wikipedia *Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk Marvel Database Notes & Trivia **As the Red Hulk he noticeably does not have a mustache. Category:Humans Category:Gamma Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Hulkbusters Category:Super Strength Category:Durability Category:Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Marvel Universe Characters